Group Gazers Season 2
by hatchet.chef
Summary: THE START OF A NEW SEASON


**Previously on Group Gazers.**

* * *

**Chris was the first one to quit, he walked off alone.**

* * *

**Lindsay decided to move out of the house to a different city.**

* * *

**Dakota deleted all her cell phone contacts and moved to Paris.**

* * *

**Ezekiel moved back to his farmland.**

* * *

_One year later..._

* * *

_In Hollywood, California_

* * *

"Alright galfriend you look so flipping fantastic!" Chris says to Blaineley.

"I have to look fantastic for the show! It starts in exactly... 15 seconds! Let's role this thing!" Blaineley says fixing her hair.

"Alright girl! Let's do this thing!" Chris says on the broadway set.

Chris and Blaineley sit down next to eachother on the chairs infront of the desk.

"Were live in...5...4...3...2...!" The camera man shouts.

"It's Chris!" Chris says happily.

"It's Blaineley!" Blaineley introduces.

"And welcome to Access Hollywood!" Chris announces.

"Today we found juicey gossip on Johny Depp's new movie, The Falling Sky." Blaineley explains.

"Today we found him kissing his ex girlfriend..ON SET!" Blaineley announces.

"If you don't believe us go to !" Chris announces.

The camera man does a cut signal.

"We'll be right back after this break!" Blaineley cuts off.

"And...were clear!" The director shouts.

Chris sips his water.

Blaineley looks out the window and see's the hollywood sign.

"Chris come look at this! Isn't it great to be famous and working in hollywood!" Blaineley says looking at the hollywood sign.

CHris comes over and stands next to Blaineley.

"I love the hollywood sign, the fame, and the money, but I also love you." Chris says flirty with Blaineley.

Blaineley kisses Chris.

"It's better than being some hobo!" Chris says as he holds hands with Blaineley.

Chris and Blaineley kiss.

* * *

_In Dallas, Texas._

* * *

Ezekiel sits down on a pile of dirty mud with a cup, next to a store.

* * *

"Got some spare change,eh!" Ezekiel begs to random people passing by.

"You smell like dead bodies and old farts." A little girl says covering her nose and passing by.

"Eh,really? I haven't showered since, eh umm. Does getting sprayed by a hose count?" Ezekiel asks the little girl.

"I hate this planet." the little girl says walking off with her mom.

Ezekiel sighs and smells himself.

"I don't smell that bad,eh. Oh look eh! some grass!" Ezekiel says grabbing some grass.

Ezekiel grabs the grass and eats it.

"I miss the farm,eh. Too bad my parents kicked me out." Ezekiel says talking to himself.

"Aww! Your a hobo!" A nice lady says walking by.

"Eh really? I haven't noticed any changes." Ezekiel says confused.

"Do you want a old mp3 i used to use? It still works. It has all the radio stations." she says.

"Sure,eh." Ezekiel shrugs.

The lady gives him a free mp3.

"What are these hanging things?" Ezekiel asks.

"Earphones. You put them in your ear. Bye!" the lady says walking away.

Ezekiel puts the earphones in his ears and listens to the radio.

"Oh a Hollywood radio station,eh. Alot of hot celeberties. I'm gonna listen to this station." Ezekiel asays changing the station to Access Hollywood Live.

"I'm Chris Mclean! And i'm Blaineley! And welcome to the Access Hollywood Live channel or station!" the station plays.

"Chris...Chris Mclean?!" Ezekiel says confused taking off the earphones.

"Chris is FAMOUS now! And im stuck under a bridge at night and laying down on mud! No fair,eh!" Ezekiel grumbles.

Ezekiel throws the mp3 on the ground.

Ezekiel crosses his arms.

* * *

_In London, Paris_

* * *

Dakota poses for a picture.

"Oh Dakota darling! You look so beautiful!" Alejandro says taking pictures.

"Aww! You really think so?" Dakota says blushing.

"Why would I lie to your pretty face?" Alejandro asks.

Dakota blushes and smiles at Alejandro.

"Alright! We've got the maginize cover for Pretty in Paris" A photographer says.

"Yay!" Dakota cheers.

"Ok guys! See you at work tomorrow!" The photographer says leaving.

Dakota hugs Alejandro.

"Hey babe, do you want to go out for dinner?" Alejandro asks.

"Sure! I'll love to go anywhere with you! I love you!" Dakota says hugging Alejandro.

"I love you too. Always have and always will." Alejandro says back hugging her.

They both kiss.

"I'm so happy I moved to Paris! I met the guy of my dreams here!" Dakota cheers.

"And i'm glad I spotted you before any other guy did." Alejandro says.

"Aww. Now let's go out for dinner! Maybe we can eat by the mimes?" Dakota asks.

"Of course! Anything work you, my love." Alejandro says putting his arm around Dakota and walking.

* * *

_In Stamford, Connecticut_

_In Tyler's basement._

* * *

"What the hell do ya think yo doin?" Lindsay asks Tyler.

"Bitch back the hell off,yo get yo turn." Tyler says smoking weed.

"I haven't got my turn yet! So hurry the fuck up!" Gwen yells.

"Girl shut the fuck up! There's more shit than weed ya know!" Tyler yells back.

Lindsay grabs a herroine needle and injects herself with it.

Lindsay moans as she injects herself.

Gwen grabs a pocketknife and cuts some of her leg.

"Pass that knife." Lindsay demands.

Gwen passes the knife to Lindsay.

Lindsay cuts some of her arm.

Gwen steals Tyler's weed and smokes it.

Tyler rolls his eyes and starts doing cocaine.

"Do you guys wanna have a 3some again?" Gwen asks.

"Fuck yeah! Just let me inject one more needle." Lindsay says injecting a needle on her other arm.

"Of course. You both our my sex bitches." Tyler says as he puts cocaine up his nose.

"Come on let's just do it on the floor like we did yesterday." Gwen says as she grabs a cig.

"Alright lets do this." Lindsay says putting away the needles.

* * *

Noah sits down on his chair and turns on the t.v

"Welcome to Access Hollywood Live! Where you get the deep dish gossip on ALL your favorite celeberties!" Blaineley announces on t.v.

"Hmm..I never watched this show. I'll give it a try." Noah says to himself.

Noah watches it.

"Today we have new story gossip on Ashton Kutcher having an affair with Miley Cyrus!" Blaineley announces.

"But! We need YOUR opion! So email us at HollywoodsFinestHotties !" Chris announces.

Noah writes it down.

"Take it to the next level Chris!" Blaineley announces.

"Thanks! We'll be right back after this commercal!" Chris announces.

Noah spits out his water.

"CHRIS MCLEAN? THAT'S HIM? BLONDE HAIR? FAMOUS? RICH?" Noah shouts.

Noah looks shocked.

"Wow! It must of been a long time.." Noah thinks to himself.

Noah goes online to google.

Noah types in Dakota Milton.

Noah clicks on the link that says Pretty in Paris with Dakota Milton.

"Wow..." Noah says scrolling down through her pictures.

"She's a model now..she's hot." Noah says to himself.

"And she's dating Alejandro!" Noah says to himself.

Noah gets an idea.

Noah finds Dakota's email online and writes it down.

Noah thinks to himself.

Noah grabs his phone and calls Anne Maria.

Anne Maria picks up.

"Hey Noah! Who do ya want?" Anne asks.

"Is Ezekiel still in Texas?" Noah asks.

"Umm. Yah. He been begging me for change...why?" Anne asks.

"Well since you're in Texas, I want to to bring Ezekiel back to Arizona." Noah answers.

"Eww!You want me to get that smelly losing hobo all the way from Texas to Arizona? No deal." Anne complains.

"I'll pay for $50." Noah deals.

"Umm. $50 and a ruby necklace with matching earings?" Anne asks.

"Sure!" Noah accepts.

Anne Maria hangs up Noah on the phone.

Anne Maria walks to a hobo shelter to find Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel? Losa? Wannabe Jesus?" Anne calls out.

"Right here,eh." Ezekiel says crawling to Anne.

"Come on! You coming with me!" Anne says grabbing Ezekiels hand and dragging him.

"Are we going on a date,eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"Neva. Especailly you lookin and smelly like that! Neva!" Anne confronts.

Ezekiel sighs.

Anne takes Ezekiel to the airport.

They both go on the plane to go back to Arizona.

Noah emails Chris.

"Dear Chris,

I found Lindsey Lohan in Arizona at a abandoned park! Come check it out tonight at 9pm sharp!" Noah types.

Noah sends the email to Chris.

Chris gets the email.

"Hey babe! Let's go! I know exactly where this place is!" Chris says to Blaineley.

"Fine. Let's take our private jets." Blaineley accepts.

Chris and Blaineley take a private jet to Arizona.

"Dear Dakota,

You and your boyfriend have been invited to a modeling fashion show at the old abandoned park in Arizona at 9p.m sharp. Please come." Noah emails to Dakota.

Dakota gets the email.

"EEP! You wanna go?" Dakota asks Alejandro as she reads the email.

"Of course! Let's go right now!" Alejandro encourages.

"Yay! I know exactly where this place is!" Dakota cheers.

"Alright. Let's take our helicopter there." Alejandro sugguests.

"Yeah!" Dakota agrees.

They both get in their helicopter to go to Arizona.

Anne Maria calls Noah.

"Hey Noah! We'll be in Arizona in like 20 more minutes! Where do ya want me to meet ya at?" Anne asks on the phone.

"The old abandend park. At 9p.m sharp." Noah says hanging up.

"Hmm. Lindsay lives in Tyler's basement with Gwen..so she should be easy to find." Noah says to himself.

Noah leaves his house and goes to Tyler's house.

Noah knocks on Tyler's door.

Tyler answers.

"Are you the guy?" Tyler asks as he puts out a cig.

"I just wanna talk to Lindsay." Noah confesses.

"LINDSAY! YOUR MALE HOOKER IS HERE!" Tyler yells.

"I'm not a male hooker..." Noah says confused.

"And im not addicted to drugs." Tyler confronts.

Lindsay comes running up.

"You look..fimilar." Lindsay says looking at Noah.

"I need to talk to you in private." Noah says in a serious voice.

Tyler shrugs and shuts the door.

Noah pulls Lindsay outside.

"Who are you?" Lindsay asks.

"Do you remember an Ezekiel?" Noah asks.

Lindsay thinks.

"Is he a drug dealer?" Lindsay asks.

Noah nods no.

"Nope. Don't remember." Lindsay shrugs.

"Do you remember a Dakota?" Noah asks.

"Uhh. Is she the bitch that tried to have sex with my man Tyler?" Lindsay asks in a rude tone.

"Umm. I don't think she would ever do that." Noah says confused.

"I don't know those people." Lindsay says trying to remember.

"What about Chris...Chris Mclean?" Noah confronts.

Lindsay looks deeply in Noahs eyes.

"Which side of Chris?" Lindsay asks as everything about Chris comes back to her.

"What?" Noah asks.

"The Chris that cared about me? The Chris that always protected me? The Chris I trusted? The Chris I fell _in love _with?" Lindsay asks.

Lindsay gets closer to Noah and grabs his shirt.

"Or the Chris that flirted with Bridgette and kissed her! The Chris that broke my heart! The Chris that never told me he loved me! The Chris that never apologized for what he did! The Chris that broke up the group? The same guy I told I loved and he'll say it back but he never ment it.." Lindsay rants to Noah.

Lindsay lets go off Noah's shirt and sits down by a tree.

"Lindsay..would you like to see the gang once again?" Noah asks patting her back.

"No. I hate them all. I hope they die." Lindsay says standing up.

Noah shrugs.

"Meet me at th park at 9p.m sharp for some drugs. See you there." Noah says leaving.

"OH YAY! Bye whoever you are!" Lindsay says waving.

Lindsay goes back to the basement.

"Were getting more needles and drugs!" Lindsay cheers.

"Let's celebrate with a 3some!" Gwen cheers.

"HELL YEAH!" Tyler agrees.

"Alright! Remember we gotta go to the park at 9pm sharp for the drugs." Lindsay reminds.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Now strip down for me Lindsay and Gwen." Tyler demands.

Noah walks back to his house and checks the time.

His doorbell rings.

Noah answers it.

"Aye! Gimmie my $50." Anne demands as she stands next to Ezekiel.

Noah gives Anne her $50.

"Thanks! Later!" Anne says getting into her car and leaving Ezekiel behind.

"Do you have grass I can poop in,eh?" Ezekiel asks Noah.

Noah gets discusted.

"Do you know what a toilet is?" Noah asks.

"The backyard,eh." Ezekiel answers.

Noah facepalms.

"Let me introduce you to the toilet upstairs." Noah says leading Ezekiel inside the house.

Ezekiel walks to the bathroom.

Noah shuts the door.

Noah checks the time.

8:55.

"Oh crap!" Noah says shocked.

" EZEKIEL HURRY UP! WE GOT TO GO TO THE..UM..STORE!" Noah yells as he lies.

Ezekiel trips downstairs and falls.

"Alright,eh." Ezekiel says hitting his head.

Noah grabs Ezekiel and throws him into his car.

Noah drives Ezekiel to the park.

Noah pushes Ezekiel out of the car.

Noah drives off.

"Rude,eh." Ezekiel says walking off to the park.

Ezekiel lays down on the old bench.

Chris and Blaineley walk up to the bench holding hands.

"Do you know any celebs that came by here?" Blaineley asks Ezekiel.

"No,eh." Ezekiel nods.

Blaineley facepalms.

"Great! Was that email a fake?" Chris asks.

"It better not!" Blaineley agrues.

Alejandro walks to the park with his arm around Dakota and her hand around his waist.

"Umm. What is going on?" Dakota asks.

"Who are you?" Blaineley asks.

Lindsay,Tyler, and Gwen walk by and inturpt.

"Where did you guys come from?" Lindsay asks meanly.

"OK! Who is everyone?" Blaineley asks confused.

"I'm Alejandro. This is my girlfriend Dakota." Alejandro introduces.

Ezekiels eyes widen.

"Dakota...? Dakota Milton?" Ezekiel asks getting up from the bench.

"Umm..how'd you know? You're not from Paris.." Dakota asks creeped out.

"It's me...Ezekiel.." Ezekiel confesses.

"I don't know any Ezekiel. Sorry." Dakota apologizes.

"Wait a second.." Lindsay says thinking.

"Ezekiel?...Is that you?" Lindsay asks as she walks closer to him.

"Didn't I just say so?,eh." Ezekiel says.

"I'm Chris and this is my girlfriend Blaineley." Chris introduces.

"You're...Chris McLean?..." Lindsay asks.

"Yup...Who are you..?" Chris asks nervously.

"I'm the girl you never loved." Lindsay says toughly.

"Nice to see you again...Lindsay." Chris answers back.

Dakota looks at Lindsay.

"Whoever did this set us up." Dakota figures.

"Why? Were happy with our own lifes." Lindsay shrugs.

"I don't need anyone or anything,eh." Ezekiel sighs.

"Nice to see you again Ezekiel..." Dakota says shyly.

"You remember?" Ezekiel asks.

Dakota sighs.

"I remember everything and everyone. I even remember the night everyone left..." Dakota confesses.

"You're not the only one.." Lindsay sighs.

"Well it's over now! I'm with Blaineley. I'm famous. " Chris confesses.

"I'm with Alejandro now! And i'm a model in Paris." Dakota confronts.

"You know what..i'm going to leave all you guys alone.." Blaineley says backing out.

"I'll come with you." Alejandro follows.

"Fuck this. If theres no drugs, i'm out!" Tyler says leaving.

Gwen leaves and flips them off.

Theres only Lindsay, Dakota, Ezekiel, and Chris standing together.

"Guys..everyone is completely different now.." Chris confesses.

"And I think we all know why.." Lindsay adds.

"I'M ONLY A HOBO BECAUSE MY PARENTS KICKED ME OUT!" Ezekiel shouts.

"I'm only a model because I found the perfect guy who makes me feel beautiful inside and out." Dakota confesses.

"I joined Tyler's group with Gwen. We have the best fun having sex, smoking weed, sharing needles, and drinking beer." Lindsay shrugs.

"Well i'm famous because I moved on, and so should all of you." Chris confronts.

"We all did.." Dakota sighs.

There was an awkward silence.

Noah comes by along with Alejandro,Tyler,Gwen, and Blaineley.

"We know what this is about." Alejandro says.

"Uhh...you know about the old group?" Dakota asks shyly.

"Noah told us everything." Gwen says.

Tyler and Gwen walk up to Lindsay.

"You were once a girly girl?" Gwen asks.

"THAT WAS THE OLD ME I SWARE!" Lindsay begs.

"Whatever. I don't ever want to see you again." Tyler says straight up to Lindsay.

Lindsay gasps.

"Were over. Fuck off." Tyler says walking away.

Lindsay grabs Gwens arm.

"Were still friends right?!" Lindsay asks worried.

"I hope you die." Gwen says tuggingher arm off Lindsay.

"Gwen come on! Let's go!" Tyler yells.

"Coming babe!" Gwen says running towards him and slapping his ass.

Tyler gets into his car with Gwen and drives away.

Lindsay falls on the ground and cries.

Dakota bites her lip.

Dakota sits next to Lindsay.

"Lindsay it will be ok...you'll probally find different and new friends." Dakota tells.

Ezekiel hugs Lindsay.

"Yeah,eh. Don't worry." Ezekiel comforts.

"Wow this is some pathetic bullshit." Chris complains.

Ezekiel stands up in front of Chris.

"You're kidding right? She just got dumped and her friend just left. OF COURSE she's going to cry! Not everyone is heartless like you." Ezekiel says toughly to Chris.

Chris looks shocked.

"Pfft whatever hobo jesus. I'm famous and I got Blaineley. I'm going back to Hollywood. Later losers!" Chris says walking to his limo with Blaineley and drives off.

"Wow..." Dakota rolls her eyes.

Alejandro comes next to Dakota.

"Guys... I hate everything. I'm going to for suicide." Lindsay says grabbing a pocket knife.

"NO!" Ezekiel says grabbing the pocket knife.

Dakota sighs.

"Lindsay, you are NOT like Tyler and Gwen. You're better than that. Believe me. This goth crap isn't you." Dakota says.

Lindsay hugs Dakota.

"Thanks Dakota." Lindsay says shyly.

Dakota smiles.

"Lindsay, I hate to say it but Dakota's right. This isn't you. Forget Chris. Forget Tyler. All we need to do is move on." Ezekiel shrugs.

"You're right...if you guys want maybe we can become a group again?" Lindsay asks.

"Sure but Alejandro has to be in it." Dakota says tugging on his arms.

Ezekiel mocks Dakota.

"Shoore booot ale fandro haz to be there." Ezekiel mocks in a dumb voice.

Dakota rolls her eyes.

"I'd love to join." Alejandro accepts.

"Great! We have me, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Lindsay and Noah back in the group!" Dakota cheers.

"Yeah. You're welcome." Noah says.

Everyone group hugs.


End file.
